Vortalina
Name - Kingdom of Vortalina Government Style - Constitutional Monarchy Flag -An orange flag with the 1/4 closest to the hoist side being white. In this area is a black panther on it's hind legs, facing away from the hoist. Currency - Rounds, bronze coins of various sizes Capital - Vortanern Geography - Most of eastern Vortalina is made up of the mighty Vortan mountains, which have a cooler temperature. The north and north-west of the nation, which is the most populous is made of temperate plains and a few woodlands, similar to Dalisor. The middle of the country is divided by the wide Uile River - South of that are the South Lands, which get noticeably warmer, more densely forested and more humid as well as being less dense, though singular settlements have grown very large there, especially the ports set up and supplied by the government, especially at the delta of the Whiterush river, which descends from the dry Yesshan Valley to the north. History - Back in the days of the Iraygion Empire, Vortalina was but a state within that Empire and was only comprised of the very northern parts of Vortalina today. It was one of the poorest and most backwater parts of the Empire. Surprisingly, it was also part of the South Iraygion Empire's undoing. When the Iraygion Empire split in two, there was greater discontent among the eastern "barbarian" tribes - this lead to a greater oppression by the Empire, desperate to keep what it had together. Among this poverty and strife grew up the young Vortan, a common orphan and self-made tradesman. He was constantly imprisoned and beaten for various revolutionary and defiant acts, often violent or sacrilegious to the Westerners. But more was to come. When he had enough supporters, Vortan left his home to let loose revolutionary hell on all corners of the Empire. The revolution began in his home state and ended there as well. Ten years after he had left, he had led various peoples to revolt. Valmer, Mefreet, Selemond and Eastern Dalisor had broken off from Iraygion with the help of his guerilla army, Western Dalisor following not long after. The Empire totally collapsed after that, loosing the rest of it's southern territories to the shortlived Chessandian Kingdom, which itself imploded not long after. Now Vortan seemed to have lost a purpose and his homeland as well. Many of the chieftains suggested a union with either Selemond or Dalisor, not believing their poor state could survive on it's own. Vortan mocked them, saying that every race had the right to the nation. The latter years of his life were thus dedicated to nation building, including the great Southern Campaigns, seizing the warmer Southern Lands from the natives, both human and Surukays and the last Chessandian strongholds, building the future Vortalinan Kingdom. Today he is idolized as the hero of the nation and is even well known in other nations in the area - thus many places in Vortalina, including the nation itself, bear his name. Today - Today Vortalina has gone from backwater feudal state to a proud self-sustained and powerful Kingdom. It has advanced remarkably and rivals both Dalisor and Chessandis in power. It is a very militarized nation, cautious of it's neighbors, especially Chessandis, it's old rival and keeping the old historical mistrust of Iraygion and Western Dalisorian Government. Like Selemond there is conscription, though in Vortalina military service is much longer and more rigorous. It also has a specialized, unique system for mages, training any magic user to become as proficient with the magic as a weapon as non-mages become proficient with their guns. These mages are treated better than in Dalisor however, being seen as vital soldiers of the kingdom - mages who attempt to escape service are looked at with suspicion. Vortalina's Army is it's main power, being very large as it takes citizens from all parts of the nation. It has already built a naval fleet and is starting on an aerial one. A unique Vortalinan military device are it's "landships", large, ponderous vehicles with thick armoured plating that roll on the newly designed treads - they are slow but nearly invincible, often covered with anti-magic weavings as well and are used to move around powerful cannons or elite troops. Often these move through the power of a "magic engine" - an example of one of the many ways Vortalina augments their advancing tech by whatever means possible. There are also rumours of the Vortalinian army having something like massive suits of armour, piloted by a soldier and given amazing mobility through a magic core engine. In this regard, Vortalina can be considered the inverse of Whelk - while the elves use technology to advance their magic, Vortalina uses magic to advance their technology. Mages have a whole separate section in the army which is divided into National Infantry Units, National Armored Infantry Units, National Calvary Units, National Armored Calvary Units, National Artillery Units and National Warmage Units. Mages tend to get excellent, if not diverse training in their magiks. Currently this Vortalinian "Rising" has greatly increased nationalistic feelings within the nation. Patriotism is at a high and the government realizes it must steer this to maintain both their power and the power of the country. It's people are eager for expansion at this moment and it's government in turn. They believe that they have been dominated by the West and South and that they must strike back against them and form the peoples of the East into an Eastern Empire. Thus they are in constant conflict and argument with Chessandis over the ownership of Islands in the south and with Dalisor over Dalisor's eastern borders. They have attempted to form alliances with Selemond, though that country maintains it's neutral stance in affairs in the south. Category:Nations